Bang Bang
|artist = , , and |from = albums |tvfilm = • |year = 2014 |difficulty =Hard |effort =Moderate |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / |nogm = 5 |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = Corn |alt = Just Dance VIP ( & Jessie J) |nowc = Balance |pictos = 134 |audio = |perf = Juliana Herrera (P1)https://youtu.be/9W3TTpA6Mw4?t=246 Céline Baron (P2)https://youtu.be/GpUXaIHYW3A?t=341 Aurélie Sériné (P3)https://youtu.be/GpUXaIHYW3A?t=503 Laure Dary (P4)https://youtu.be/9SybrSowyT8?t=621 |kcal = 34.1 |dura = 3:24 }} "Bang Bang" by , , and is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a dance crew of four young women. 'P1' P1 has brown curly hair at chest length. She is wearing a yellow sleeveless crop top with a purple fringe outline, bright lavender shorts, pink thigh high socks, and purple knee high stiletto boots. She's also seen wearing a big red and yellow necklace. 'P2' P2 has short red hair, which is longer on the right side of her face. She wears a light-red strapless bra with a purple bow tie and gold chest straps attached to her pants, dark red patent pants, and red peep toe stiletto ankle boots with cutouts on the back of the heel. She's also seen wearing a pink and gold gem necklace. 'P3' P3 has short purple hair in a bob. She is wearing a purple and pink sleeveless top with gold belts, a brown skirt, knee high socks where one is pink and the other is red, and brown peep toe stilettos with gold triangles. 'P4' P4 has long maroon hair in a ponytail. She wears a red sleeveless shirt that exposes the midriff, red and gold drum-like shorts, purple fishnet tights, and purple stiletto ankle booties. Balance coach 1.png|P1 Balance coach 2.png|P2 Balance coach 3.png|P3 Balance coach 4.png|P4 Background The background is shown to be a light up stage (akin to Ain’t No Other Man), shaped like a roulette wheel. The floor is mostly red and contains a black circle in the middle, which has a yellow sun pattern. The red part of the floor has shining lights on it. The walls have lines of circular lights and a lighting up "Bang Bang". At some parts of the song, four Ace playing cards with each of the four shapes appear and zoom in behind each dancer. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4: Shake your arms and lift your left leg. This occurs when the chorus starts. Gold Move 5: *'P1:' Raise your arms over your head and move your right foot to the right. *'P2:' Put your hands behind your head. *'P3:' Put your right hand behind your head and move your left foot left. *'P4:' Raise your right arm and move your right foot to the right. Balance gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4 Balance gm 5.png|Gold Move 5 Balance gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4 in-game Balance gm 5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Rabiosa'' (Bring Your Friends) Dance Quest appears in the following Dance Quest map: *Cupcake Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs A-E Trivia General *'' '' is the fourth song by Jessie J in the series. **It is also the third song by Ariana Grande in the main series. **It is also the fifth song by Nicki Minaj in the main series. ***This is the first collaboration between Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj in the series. It is followed by Side to Side. *"Booty," " ," and " " are all censored. "Kitten" is misinterpreted as "kidding." **This makes the fourth song where a full line is censored, after American Boy, Party Rock Anthem and The Way. ***The line "back-back seat of my car" uses the six ellipses for the censorship, and has the highest number of dots in a line in the whole series, with a total of eighteen. *The lyric "It s mix Moscato" is referenced in ESRB's rating summary of . *'' '' ties Ariana Grande with , , , and for the most appearances in a single game. Grande has 3 songs in , Perry and Pitbull each have 3 songs in , Sia has 3 songs in , and Minaj has 3 songs in . *Being released on July 29, 2014, is the most recent song to be featured on . *'' '' is the only Jessie J song that is not a Solo routine. *Nicki s rap has some lyrics changes: **"Myx Moscato" is misspelled as "mix Moscato". **"It s frizz in a bottle" is misinterpreted as "It s friends in a bottle" ***"Hourglass" is misspelled as "hour glass" at the beginning of the song. *'' '' was announced during the "MTV 2014 Video Music Awards" via Twitter along with Black Widow.https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/503709536717258752 Classic *Although P2 s hair color is red, her avatar has orange hair. *When the coaches perform this move, the remote control versions of the routine track the players moves as if they were doing this one. *There is a glitch where, whenever P1 and P4 on some moves lower to the ground, their eyes turn black, but they return white when they stand up. *The outline of the album coach is not affected by the white fading effect at the bottom. *Along with some other routines, when is viewed in a preview or from the dash.justdancenow.com link, the Gold Move effect will not appear in the video. *In Rabiosa’s Mashup, the Beta version is used, which the coaches eyes are visible. VIP *Jessie J and Tyler Oakley count as one dancer on the World Dance Floor when seen as a VIP. Tyler plays as P2 and Jessie J plays as P3, although both of them are counted to be playing as P4. Their avatar is that of P1 for Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In. **However, on Wii, the video for Tyler and Jessie is not played (like all other VIPs on the World Dance Floor). Gallery Game Files Balance_cover_generic.png|''Bang Bang'' Balance cover albumcoach.png| album coach balance cover albumbkg.png| album background balance banner bkg.png| menu banner Balance map bkg.png| map background Balance_cover.png| cover Balance cover@2x.jpg| cover Balance cover 1024.png| cover Balance p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar balance p2 golden ava.png|P2 s golden avatar balance p2 diamond ava.png|P2 s diamond avatar Balance pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Balance jd2015 menu.png|''Bang Bang'' on the menu Balance jd2015 routinemenu.png| routine selection screen Balance jd2015 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Balance jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen balance jd2018 menu.png|''Bang Bang'' on the menu balance jd2018 load.png| loading screen balance jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Balance gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements See also: Just Dance 2015/Beta Elements#Bang Bang 200200.png|Beta golden avatar 300200.png|Beta diamond avatar BangBangPlaceHolder1.png|Beta placeholder 1 BangBangPlaceHolder2.png|Beta placeholder 2 Others Balance thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Balance thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Balance announcement.jpg|Announcement 10660661 670590023009515 190867502 n.jpg Videos Official Music Video Jessie J, Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj - Bang Bang Jessie J, Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj - Bang Bang (jd15) Teasers Bang Bang - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bang Bang - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Bang Bang - Just Dance 2015 PS4 舞力全开2015 (23)Bang Bang -Jessie J 五星评价 Bang Bang - Just Dance Now Bang Bang - Just Dance 2016 Bang Bang - Just Dance 2017 Bang Bang Just Dance 2018 Bang Bang - Just Dance 2019 'VIP' Bang Bang (Just Dance VIP) - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation de:Bang Bang tl:Bang Bang es:Bang Bang Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Jessie J Category:Songs by Ariana Grande Category:Songs by Nicki Minaj Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Laure Dary Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Céline Baron